


Lilycove: After Dark

by Sugarstep



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Furry, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, POV Third Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokemon, Pokemon/Pokemon Relationship(s), Pokephilia, Smut, Talking Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarstep/pseuds/Sugarstep
Summary: By now, many people know of aPokémon breeding ranch owned by a charming businessman. Stories have spread around Lilycove City, about what happens in its fields during the day. Most are believed to be nonsense. After all, if the workers were involved in such unspeakable acts, they would do them after dark. However, at the ranch, nights are reserved for Pokémon only!
Kudos: 11





	Lilycove: After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to Lilycove: After Dark! This is meant to serve as a companion piece to my other story – [Lilycove's New Breeding Service](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858826/chapters/61114687). Give that a look first if this happens to be your first exposure to me as a writer. They both include smut, of course, but this one is for shorter, more mindless scenes involving the Pokémon living at the ranch. You can probably still enjoy this if you don't like reading long-form stuff, but you won't get some of the details.
> 
> This story also gives me a way to introduce new characters long before they appear in the main fic! It's nice, albeit weirdly challenging, to write something a lot simpler for a change. Updates to this will usually be posted when a chapter of LNBS doesn't include any proper smut, but there might be a random one sometimes. Feel free to leave suggestions for future pairings too! Keep in mind, the rules that I've posted for LNBS apply to this story as well.
> 
> Anyway, enough rambling, I hope you enjoy this premiere chapter! :)

Baxter couldn't take it anymore. His eyes flew open, and adjusted to the near-darkness of Hannah's bedroom. He stopped tickling at his small, dripping erection, and kicked away the blanket that he had been hiding under. He had spent countless hours waiting for the sound of snoring to grow into a familiar orchestra. Oleander's muffled croaking was the last signal he had been waiting for. The Toxicroak always took the longest to fall asleep. Since he was still growing, he found it difficult to outlast his teammate. However, he had developed the skill of thinking dirty thoughts and teasing at his cock to keep himself awake. The Minccino glanced at Hannah's alarm-clock and winced, after finding out that it was nearly five in the morning. He only had a few minutes before his trainer would be up to check on the eggs. He had driven himself into a frenzy, so he would have to take the risk. Carefully, he crawled onto the carpet. He peered under the bed, praying that Apollo's golden eyes wouldn't stare back. He was safe.

He could breathe easy once he entered the kitchen. After the door was tightly closed, he tried to drag a chair over to the counter. He struggled to concentrate, as his member throbbed with anticipation of what was to come. Unable to ignore them, he fondled and squeezed at his balls with an impatient hand. They were begging for release, even though it had only been a few hours since he last emptied them. While he climbed his way onto the kitchen's countertop, he continued to play with himself. The grey fur on his right hand became stained with precum, which made it more difficult to unlock the latch on the window. His huge ears twitched in frustration, as he fiddled with the stupid lock. Sneaking into the back garden was always the hardest part, and he was running out of time! He groaned quietly, as his penis began to retreat inside of its sheath. There was no way in hell that tonight was ending with a ruined orgasm…

Eventually, the window swung aside. The frigid, autumn breeze gushed into the old kitchen and rattled the cabinets. That was why he closed the door. After looking back for a final time, the horny Minccino tumbled out of the lodge. He landed roughly onto one of the rose bushes, which looked a lot more squashed than its neighbours. He rubbed the dirt and twigs out of his sparkling coat, and smirked cheekily. Brandon had been searching for the culprit for an entire year now, and nobody had ever suspected him. He enjoyed the thrill of these risky escapades, but his true goal was waiting on the other side of the garden. Before the cold sapped away the rest of his lust, he hurried over to their usual spot by the trees. Would she still be waiting…?

"There you are, baby! What took you so long?"

Listening to her voice was enough to make his heart beat faster. He had learned to associate Mimosa with nights of shameless pleasure, and not much else. She had always been willing to try things that no other Pokémon would do with him. Warmth flooded below his waist as he looked over to the bench, nestled between two oak trees. The voluptuous Spinda had been lying on her back, staring up at the muted beginnings of sunrise. Her legs were splayed apart at odd angles that gave him a perfect view of her wet, glistening entrance. Her clumsiness and lack of self-awareness had lots of different benefits. She playfully rolled across the bench and beckoned him over with an unsteady wave. He gladly obliged, and stared down at her thighs.

"Sorry, everyone else was up really late," he sighed, entranced by the heavy scent of sweat that was in the air. She must have been keeping herself aroused for hours. "Hannah will be back up again soon, and I don't want her to catch me out here. We'll need to be quick, okay?"

"That's fine with me, you little stud," Mimosa cooed. Her body swayed without rhyme or reason, so everything that she did was a surprise. She lurched away from the bench, nearly knocking him down to the ground with her. He stood on the edge of the metallic decoration, and grinned, as he wiggled his stiffy in front of her face. Her paws started to knead roughly at the fluffy tufts on his stomach. With haste, they trailed lower. Her eyes, nothing more than wobbling spirals, were wild and hungry. "Just let me have a taste first, before you fuck me."

That was the only warning he received, before the Spinda leaned over and dragged her warm, smooth tongue across his dick. Baxter exhaled in overdue bliss, as his slender hands wrapped their way around her ears. Even as he attempted to hold her steady, she could only trace dizzy circles up to the tip of his arousal, and dribble messily down his shaft. Her breath felt like fire against his sensitive flesh, and made him forget about the chill that had swept into the ranch. Mimosa's messy blowjobs were worth waiting hours for. She pouted her lazy, drooling lips against the slit of his cock, and coated them with his precum. He took a moment to admire the sight of the lust-fueled panda slobbering over him. His lap was already soaked, as most of her saliva trickled down his trembling thighs. He easily slipped the first, needy inch across her flattened tongue, and couldn't help but pull on her ears, as she noisily sucked him off.

He didn't have time to be gentle tonight. He fought to keep his eyes open, as he thrust deep inside of her sloppy maw. She happily enveloped his cock with a stifled moan, as her lengthy tongue flicked at the base, trying to tickle at his balls. With one paw, the Spinda caressed every patch of his fur that she could find. With the other, she rubbed at her sticky mound. Baxter desperately wanted to make her choke, since he loved to hear the struggled sounds of a voice trying to make it past his cock. However, it was rare that he reached the back of a girl's throat, unless they were the same size as him. He had to settle for vigorously pumping, and shoving Mimosa's head further into his waist. Finally, she let out a muffled gag, and tried to wrestle out of his passionate grasp. However, Baxter doubled down, and made sure that his nuts were noisily slapping against her chin. He smirked in total satisfaction, as even though she was tapping at the bench in protest, her paw massaged into her pussy with more urgency.

Her lips convulsed in uncontrollable panic, and it felt amazing against his sheath. He wished that he could keep thrusting into the roof of her mouth forever. Aware of the dwindling time from the sunrise, he eventually allowed his pole to pop out of her mouth. Mimosa coughed out ropes of milky spit onto his throbbing manhood, but she was holding back a cheeky grin. Her smile was infectious, and they bathed in the renewed sunlight. The polka-dot patterns on her face had been defiled by a mixture of their fluids, which made her look even more manic. While she found her breath, he took to impatiently poking his cock against her furry cheeks. She had better hurry up and bend over, before they gained an audience. All of that attention would just draw Hannah over here, and then he would be grounded. He needed to cum soon.

"You really like to wave that thing around, don't you?" Mimosa said, before giving his cock a final, loving kiss. She didn't seem to care that her nose was running. A strand of saliva was the only thing connecting them, as she clambered back onto the bench. He watched in awe as she crawled clumsily towards one of the armrests. She purposefully gyrated her hips, causing her plump ass to jiggle and sway. It was nearly hypnotic. "Come on, there are much better places you could be poking it around in. Which hole do you want to use, you naughty boy?"

The Spinda placed one of her paws on the railing, and used the other to spread her asscheeks apart, revealing her tight, dampened cunt. Mimosa's was a beautiful shade of pink, that stood out against her beige coat. She was soaked. Her juices had oozed their way across the crease between her thighs, and lubricated her puffy asshole. Baxter remembered how it used to look, when she had been introduced at the ranch. A perfect ring. He preferred its appearance now, after it had been stretched by countless other Pokémon. The Minccino was spoiled for choice.

He approached the presenting panda, and rubbed his cock against her pussy. His eager hands grasped at her curved globes, as she arched her back. Now that one of her hands had been freed, she reached between her legs to rub at her clit. The fur on her outer folds was as soft as satin, and was too inviting to ignore. He surrendered himself to the scent of sex in the air, and plunged his entire length inside of her. His knees buckled, as Mimosa let out a bashful whine. The heat was immediate and overwhelming, as her pillowy insides clenched at either side of his twitching cock. As great as her mouth had been, nothing else could compare to the primal joy that came with taking a girl from behind. Baxter's hips smacked against her ass, although the noise was softened by their sweaty fur. For a moment, his shaft remained buried to its hilt, as he savored the pulsing embrace of her core. He was already panting. Wispy plumes of his breath rippled across her skin, as he tried to stifle the heavy, frantic beginnings of an orgasm. Since he had been playing with himself for hours, he knew that he wouldn't last much longer.

Mimosa ignored the hesitation, and greedily bounced on his dick. His fingernails dug into the doughy flesh on her ass, as she coaxed him to probe deeper into her honeypot. The curly hair of his loins pressed against her winking, used asshole. Charmed, he pressed a forceful finger into her backdoor, which caused her breath to catch in surprise. Even if they didn't have a lot of time, he still wanted to ensure that both of her holes were filled. With each unpredictable spasm of her heartbeat, the muscle twitched around his knuckle, and then relaxed with a sigh. While he teased at her asshole, she chased her own pleasure in a delirious frenzy. She crashed into him with all of her strength. He appreciated the girl's effort, but each of her movements was chaotic and uncoordinated. Once his cock had been fully coated in her slick fluids, he threw caution to the wind, and unleashed a slew of powerful thrusts. His stout body humped at her derriere like he was a Buneary during mating season. Mimosa squealed in pure delight and struggled to keep her balance. She teetered head-first over the bench, but he didn't stop.

"Slow down a little, Baxter!" she moaned, as her backside rose upwards. His teeth sunk into his bottom lip, and he had to stretch onto his tiptoes to continue thrusting. A few seconds ago, he would have listened to the girl's request. Pleasure tore through the Minccino, as his blood surged in preparation for his virile orgasm. While he continued to fiercely pound at her pussy, her sweltering asshole tightened around his thumb like a vice. "You're gonna make me fall!"

Just as he was flooded with waves of erotic release, his erupting cock slipped out of her folds. The Spinda tumbled over the railing with a shriek, but was caught by her waist. Her rear end was left to dangle embarrassingly in the air. Her stubby legs kicked helplessly, as she didn't have the agility to right herself again. Baxter barely even noticed her predicament, as he was consumed by the urge to climax. He pumped away at his lubricated shaft, and groaned, as the lightest touch was enough to save the orgasm. His furry hand glided smoothly across his red, engorged penis, until thick spurts of semen were launched from its tip. Every muscle in his body constricted, as he doubled over. The white, gooey strands fell across the upside-down Spinda's asscheeks. When his eyes opened, he saw that he had painted her dripping openings.

He wanted to rescue Mimosa, but he felt light-headed from the afterglow. He paused for a few seconds, tempted to stick his face in between her thighs. She would definitely enjoy that, but the sun had already finished rising. His trainer would be marching into the shower soon. Eventually, he stumbled over to the railing, and peered down at her. His cock dribbled out a final bead of cum, which landed on the grass beside her. The Spinda had a toothy, contented grin on her face, and her head lolled around aimlessly. It was difficult to read her expression due to her spiralling eyes, but it wasn't very long before he noticed the wetness of the railing. Confused, he raised a hand that had been pressed into a translucent pool. Her fluids had been splattered across the bench, and they were still faintly warm. Did she cum from… falling over?

"Mimsy, are you okay?" the little Minccino yawned, suddenly feeling very sleepy. It wasn't even close to the weirdest thing he had seen at the ranch. The Spinda was known for being quite the character amongst the Type Leaders, which is probably why they got along so well. Even though she was experienced, she had the sensitivity of a newcomer. "Sorry, but a boy's mind goes totally blank when he busts a nut. You didn't hit your head or anything, did you?"

Amidst all of the dizzy spinning, it looked like Mimosa shook her head. She started to giggle.

Baxter sighed, and hopped down to assist the clumsy panda. This had better not cause him to be late, or else he wouldn't be able to go on these outings anymore. He lived for these types of encounters. Most of the Pokémon here knew that the ranch was a lot more fun after dark!


End file.
